Circular Eternity
by The Light-Hearted Fool
Summary: The Adventure of Link - Link, in his travels to stop Ganon from returning, comes across a strange woman, who shares an interesting philosophy with him on the nature of his purpose in the land of Hyrule.


Title: Circular Eternity

**Title:** Circular Eternity

**Author:** The Jester

**Rating:**__PG-ish?

**Warnings:** This fan fiction contains philosophies of reincarnation and the nature of the soul that may not mesh well with the Zelda canon.

**Disclaimer**: The rights to Legend of Zelda belong to Nintendo, of which the author and editor of this piece of fan fiction are not a part. This piece has not been written for profit, neither is it in circulation for profit.

**Additional Notes:** This is written in _The Adventure of Link_, which I happened to like, and is a nice change from just writing from the newer games. I note this so that some can better adjust to the cities' names. The old woman, for a little fun information, is based on a medieval plot device, of the Wild Man. My favorite example comes from such a one found in Chrétien de Troyes' _The Knight with the Lion_ (the story of Sir Yvain).

The path out of Nabooru, according to Link's freshly marked-up map, led to the cave that would get him past that wall of rock. He'd be travelling west, after that. Apparently, the Wiseman in Darunia could teach him how to deal with some strange creatures lurking in the Maze Palace. Link was sure he'd need the help.

His travels down the road were uneventful until evening. The sky was tinged with oranges and pinks from the setting sun when he came across a strange old woman. Her hair was dark gray, and wild upon her head, and her skin looked leathery and weatherworn. He did not mean to stare, but he could not help it – as if she had ensnared him in a trance. Her eyes, one clouded with white and one vividly yellow, certainly seemed capable of sending people into trances, anyway.

They stood, simply staring at each other in the red-orange of the sunset, and part of Link wondered if she was merely some foreboding statue carved from old wood.

"Hail, adventurer," she said to him, at last.

"Hail, auld wan," he replied, feeling wary despite his better senses. She was naught but an old woman; she could do him no harm.

"I know your face, adventurer."

Link stared, not having any reply to that. He recalled the man from Saria – _"The eyes of Ganon are everywhere."_ While it hardly seemed likely for such eyes to be those of such a woman, Link decided it would be best not to underestimate her.

"How do you know my face, auld wan?"

"It is the same one you have had before," she answered simply, as if it were obvious.

"That I had before…?"

"It must be noticeable, by now," she told him. As she spoke, she walked closer, and her wiry gray hair seemed to curl around like a noxious smoke. Link took a step back, out of reflex.

"What must be?"

She only stepped closer, slowly, "You are again, just as you once were," her jagged lips twisted into a smile that did little to settle Link's nerves, "well, maybe not exactly."

"Speak plainly, madam. I don't quite understand."

"No? You know the legends of old, surely. You've been around long enough to hear of the beast—Ganon— before."

With a sudden frown, Link replied, "I _fought_ him before."

The old woman laughed, then, with a force he did not think possible, "I know that, well! I am glad _you_ do!"

_Am I missing something?_ "How wouldn't I know? It was hardly a few seasons ago."

Her mirth did not dwindle at his words, but she shook her head, as if to disagree, "Before that."

"Before _what_?"

"Before the Triforce was seized – before Ganon came to own the golden relic."

To Link, such a thing made no sense. He was far too young (to say the least) to have fought that dark creature so long ago. His confusion must have been plain on his face, for the old woman began laughing again. He couldn't tell if she was mocking him, or not.

"It is quite all right, to not remember. Death is often temporary, adventurer." The old woman suddenly frowned, "But I do not know what a return to this life does to the soul."

Link's frown deepened, "Would you _please_ explain things, clearly?"

"If you'll _listen_," she snapped at him, giving him a disapproving scowl.

Link sighed, tired of both the day and the woman, "I'll listen," he said at last, not really wanting to deal with it, but not wanting to pass up the opportunity either.

"Come," she told him, beginning to walk off the road.

"Where are you going, auld wan?" Link asked, not moving from his spot. "If you go too far off the path, Ganon's monsters will hound you!"

"I fear no beast, adventurer. You should feel the same."

Link sighed again, more irritated, but decided to follow, anyway. Part of him was irritated by senselessly following such a person, but the part of him that still trusted people was not so willing to dismiss what the woman had to say. Following, Link could better see why the old one walked in such a slow, strange manner – her legs were unnaturally twisted.

_Nothing of her seems healthy or normal_, he mused.

It was dark, before they reached wherever the woman was taking him. It was a cave, small and dry, with a pelt on the floor, covering grass padding. Link was not so unused to people dwelling in caves, but it seemed less wise to, in recent times, with troublesome monsters in greater numbers than ever.

She made herself quite comfortable on the pelt, before telling Link to "Sit."

As he did, she busied herself making a fire. The silence persisted, and Link, weary from his travels and wanting to be done with the matter, grew more impatient.

"You said you would explain things?"

"And you said you would listen."

"I can't listen if you don't talk," he replied, a little more rudely than he'd intended.

She scowled at him fiercely, "I will talk when I will, adventurer."

"My name is Link."

"I know your name. This is not the only time you've had it."

They sat in silence, again, for several minutes, and Link began to nod off despite his irritation.

"You have lived and died once before. Probably more than that, if the legends can be believed."

"No legend tells of a hero _reborn_ through history."

"Indeed it does not. That does not mean that it is not true. A hero picked by destiny is a hero through all of time, to be called upon when needed by Goddesses who see more than we mortals ever could. Why use an investment only once? The water we drink is returned to the earth, and to the sky, and falls back to us. It is the nature of things.

"I remembered once, my death. I tumbled through many sights and sounds, and… the details escape me. They are as a dream. The next thing I knew was a second childhood. This life is very different from my last – I know no family, but the creatures here."

Link frowned at the idea of a child being abandoned for her imperfect form.

"I am unbothered by it. I once was, but I am not. I knew of you, before you were legend – when you were simply news. Imagine my surprise when I heard news again, not too long ago, of a young hero prevailing over a Dark Lord and saving the fair Princess Zelda. I have thought about it since, and I do think the eternity we all have is here, our souls recast within new forms. Some are recast from one life to the next, while others play an age-old role.

"Important roles cannot be given to just anybody."

Link waited, wondering if she had more to say, before asking, "Why tell me this? How did you know where I would be?"

"I hear many things outside of cities. I know of the palaces, vaguely, and knew you would come by. I waited on the road for longer than just this day. You still dress as I heard of you, before. Strange green tunic, strange green cap. I wanted to know if you knew the role you play. Knowing prepares you. Those who do not know, those who do not _learn_, history are doomed to repeat it."

"If we are just going to come back, what does it matter if it is repeated?"

"Why should darkness be repeated? Why can a long life not end? He needs to be stopped, some time. I would like this to be the last time."

Link suddenly felt unsure, "I… don't think I can promise that, anymore."

"Then hope to forget, adventurer, and every time shall be the last."


End file.
